


Saw It In A Dream

by INeverHadMyInternetPhase



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverHadMyInternetPhase/pseuds/INeverHadMyInternetPhase
Summary: Dan's a diviner who catches glimpses of the future in dreams, and Phil works in security, specialising in defence charms. This is how they get together. Short getting together fluffy oneshot





	Saw It In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested phan with magic on tumblr, this is what came out, and I liked it enough to post it here ^_^
> 
> Also written very quickly, so apologies for any typos

The loud _snap_ of the apparating noise almost gave Phil a heart attack, and he span with one hand pressed to his chest, breath stopped.

Oh. It was just Dan again.

“You need to get better security around this place,” Dan said nonchalantly, brushing down his cloak like he hadn’t just appeared in the middle of Phil’s living room.

“Flipping heck,” Phil answered, because he was a good boy and didn’t swear unless absolutely necessary. “You need to stop doing that.”

Dan just shrugged, sending Phil his easy smirk - the one that made Phil weak at the knees. Not that Dan knew that. Or was ever going to know that.

“Have you got any food here?” Dan asked, already making his way to the kitchen. Phil followed him kind of half-heartedly, considering he was already late for work, and shouldn’t Dan be there too by now? Or were they entering another of his ‘experimental’ phases, where he lay at home all day staring at the ceiling instead of doing his actual job.

Dan was rifling through his cupboards already, like he lived here. Phil longed for that to be reality, but as it was, he just dealt with him appearing at random intervals and using his stuff. So Phil just rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. “We’re late.”

“ _You’re_ late,” Dan corrected.

“Last time I checked, you worked in the same building as me.”

“Yeah, but you’re stuck doing charms all day.” Dan lifted one shoulder to shrug. “Don’t you have any cereal?”

“Ate it all,” Phil answered, then frowned. “So you aren’t coming to work?”

“Nah, got some fortunes to tell at a school.” Dan made a face. “Some kind of outreach, don’t know why my boss is so keen on it, but there you go.”

Phil nodded slowly in reply, trying to ignore the dull ache that was settling in his chest at the prospect of a day without Dan. He was used to their lunch break meet ups, and games nights, and texting each other from their respective offices when they were bored.

Dan made a face. “Bet you don’t have to do outreach with your _charms_.”

“It’s security locking, it’s totally different,” Phil defended his (admittedly quite dull) job. He’d much rather be using his days creating new spells or coming up with innovative ways to solve problems, or maybe even just documenting his slightly odd life, but something had to pay the bills. And he wasn’t lucky, like Dan. He couldn’t see the future.

Well, nor could Dan, not properly. Just a few glimpses here and there, but it was far more interesting magic than Phil’s own talent for charms.

“Saw something funny in a dream last night,” Dan added casually, finally settling on stealing one of Phil’s crumpets.

Phil perked up a bit. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Had you in it again.” Dan was spreading butter, a little furrow appearing in his brow. Phil wanted to wipe it away with his thumb. “But it was a bit clearer. Like, you weren’t just standing there staring at me like normal.”

Phil bit back a blush. “So what was I doing, then?”

“I’m not sure.” Dan bit his lip, and was avoiding looking at him. Rare, for Dan. “Like - it wasn’t all that clear.”

Phil tilted his head. “But you did see something?”

Dan looked over at him and sent him a small, embarrassed smile. “Yeah. I would have thought it was just wish fulfillment, but it kept coming back.”

Only divining ones did that, Phil knew. But why was Dan being so tacet? Usually he would spill all to Phil, even some of the gossip he could pick up on in the futures of their coworkers that Phil was a little embarrassed knowing. Dan, though, Dan never got embarrassed. Apart from now, apparently. That spot on his right cheek was glowing.

“It just seemed… well.” Dan took in a breath, glanced up at the ceiling, and then fixed Phil with such a serious look that Phil was rooted to the spot. “How concerned are you with being late to work?”

Phil blinked. “Um. Fairly concerned? But I’m also fairly concerned about you, so.”

Dan bit his lip. “Yeah. Should have done this later.”

“Done what later?” Phil asked a little helplessly.

“Nothing.” Dan gestured to the door with half a crumpet. “Go on.”

Phil stayed standing there, considering Dan. Something was bothering him enough for him to come and invade Phil’s space early in the morning, when it was normally difficult enough to drag Dan out of bed at all. And this was a day when Dan didn’t even have to go into work.

Something must be up.

“No,” Phil decided, staying where he was. “Tell me now.”

Dan arched a brow. “But work?”

“This is important,” Phil said, more casually than he felt. He hated being late. But Dan was important, so.

Dan held his gaze for another moment. Then, he relented, shifting sideways to lean back against the counter and swallowing the last piece of crumpet before he said anything. “Well. It’s a bit strange.”

“Tell me,” Phil said determinedly.

Dan took in a breath. He glanced up at the ceiling, crossing his arms in front of his cloak. “Ok. Well. The dream showed you getting pretty… _close_ to me.”

Phil’s throat went dry. 

“And I thought it must just be a normal dream, naturally,” Dan continued, his tone forced casual, “But like I said, it kept coming back, and. Well. There are so many times I can dream about you kissing me before the image starts to stick, you know?”

_Why the hell is he talking so casually about this_ , Phil thought, panic starting to curl in his stomach. Did he know? Had he realised, finally, that Phil really struggled to keep seeing him as a platonic friend?

If he had, then why was he still here? Dan should have run a mile already.

“But on the off-chance it was a divining dream, I thought I’d come and check.” Finally, Dan did flick a glance to where Phil was standing, shell-shocked, in the middle of his kitchen.

Dan jerked his head once in a nod. “That’s what I thought. Yeah. So I’m just gonna - and we can never talk about this again.”

Phil’s throat was stuck.

“Forget I said anything,” Dan added hastily, and then turned in the spot too quickly for Phil to catch him.

“Wait,” Phil said anyway, too late, fingers grasping at empty air just as the apparating noise cracked loudly through his flat.

—

The day at work was hell on earth.

When Phil showed up, late, his office was in disarray. There’d been some kind of attack on personell files, someone in admin had been possessed by a dark wizard and the data had leaked everywhere. Phil’s team were put on charming the poor admin worker’s mental defences, strengthening her bonds and wiping the bits of her memory too dark to keep, all while trying to trace the remnants of dark magic back to their source.

Needless to say, it was exhausting work, and by the time Phil was done, he was itching for a long bath and sleep. But not before he sorted out things with Dan.

He hadn’t been able to get Dan out of his mind. He’d seemed so nervous this morning, shifting about and avoiding Phil’s eyes, nowhere near as confident as normal. It confused Phil, but what was even worse was the sensation of _almost_. Of what might have happened if he’d grabbed Dan’s arm, followed him wherever he apparated to, and continued their conversation.

He hoped it would have been something good.

Either way, Phil needed to know. So instead of heading straight home, he instead hopped onto the nearest carriage.

Dan’s apartment building was much more secure than Phil’s, and you couldn’t apparate straight into it. So instead, Phil got off at the closest carriage stop and walked the rest of the way, and then determinedly rang Dan’s doorbell before he could talk himself out of it.

Dan’s voice was sleepy when he answered. “Yeah?”

“It’s me,” Phil said, then added quickly, “But let me in, please?”

There was a strangled silence.

“Uh, sure?” Dan’s voice was a bit squeaky, but the buzzer went off, so Phil went inside and headed to his door, anyway.

Dan answered it sheepishly, letting Phil in without question. The place was messy, with clothes and wires and other strange objects littered all over the floor. Apart from the shelves. Everything there was lined up neatly, in alphabetical order, like normal.

“What do you want?” Dan asked, staring down at his toes.

Phil tilted his head. “To continue our conversation. You disappeared before I could reply this morning.”

The spot on Dan’s right cheek had gone red again. Phil’s heart flipped over in his chest at the sight.

“So you had a dream,” Phil added. “Right?”

“Right,” Dan agreed softly. “But I like I said, we can forget it. You don’t have to say anything.”

Phil blinked. “Do you want me to say anything?”

Dan shifted uncomfortably. He was still looking steadfastly at his toes, determinedly ignoring Phil’s gaze. “Not if you don’t want to.”

Phil blinked.

“I figured you’d just want to ignore it,” Dan explained. “I had a weird dream, mistook it for truth out of some misguided desire, that’s all there is to it. I’ll get over you. It’s fine.”

Phil’s tongue was sticking to his throat again. It felt too _impossible_ , but - but here Dan was, saying everything he’d wanted to hear for ages.

“I don’t want to ignore it,” Phil finally managed to say.

Dan looked up at that, meeting Phil’s eyes with something like surprise hidden in his expression.

“I don’t want to,” Phil insisted. “Or rather, I do. I want to do what you dreamed about.”

Dan’s mouth fell open.

“I should have known you’d figure it out, really,” Phil considered. “It’s annoying that you can literally predict everything that’s going to happen.”

“I didn’t predict this.” Dan’s voice was hoarse. “Like - I didn’t think you’d actually…” he cut himself off, shaking his head, like he couldn’t even entertain the possibility.

Phil smiled. He smiled so wide his cheeks ached, and took two steps closer, until he could grip Dan’s elbow. “So your dream. It went something like this?”

Dan looked up at him, the spot on his right cheek still glowing, and Phil leaned in close, closer still, until he could count the freckles dusted across Dan’s nose from too much time in the sun.

Phil closed his eyes and kissed him, and Dan melted.

It was better than Phil had dared to hope. It took a moment, but Dan was soon kissing him back, enthusiastically and with less abandon than Phil had been expecting. They stayed together, kissing once, twice, followed by a quick peck, before Phil drew back.

Dan was smiling at him, crinkly-eyed and warm and a little bit shocked. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Phil answered, chuckling, and kissed him again. “That’s all you’ve got to say. _Oh_.”

“I didn’t think it could be real!” Dan answered indignantly.

“So you just thought you were dreaming about me for fun?” Phil teased lightly.

Dan shrugged, a little flushed. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Phil blinked.

“Actually, been having this dream for ages,” Dan confessed quietly. “Just didn’t want to bring it up. Didn’t want to ruin things, you know?”

Phil blinked again. Then gave Dan a long, considering look. Then narrowed his eyes. “Do things feel ruined to you?”

“Well…” Dan glanced down, at where Phil’s hands were gripping rather determinedly at Dan’s hips. He grinned. “Not exactly, no.”

“ _Not exactly_ ,” Phil scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You should have said something ages ago!”

“Well, you always could have!” Dan argued.

“I was scared.”

“Ditto!”

“But you _knew_!” Phil pointed out. “You can see the future.”

“Unreliable,” Dan reminded him, and leaned in to kiss him again. “Shut up. We can argue about it later.”

Phil would have pressed his point, but Dan was kissing him again, and it was more than a little distracting. So he gave himself up to it, closing his eyes and holding Dan close, feeling him melt against him.

Things weren’t ruined at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: ineverhadmyinternetphase


End file.
